My Strip Of Light
by MiguelTheSpiritualWolf
Summary: Lighting strip always had a boring and plain life. Of course the only exception is that he's a mix-breed of a zebra and a pegasus. When Lighting gets hit by an unknown ball of light. He wakes up and suddenly control lighting? Well looks like Lighting's life has taken a sudden change and a adventure to begin.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY READERS ITS MIGUELTHESPIRITUALWOLF THIS IS GOING TO BE MY FIRST FANFIC. I DECIDED TO WRITE A MY LITTLE PONY STORY. OK WELL NOT REALLY MY SISTER DID SINCE SHE IS A FAN AND WANTED ME TO WRITE ONE SO HERE I AM.** **WARNING** **THERE WILL BE MINOR SPELLING ERRORS AND GRAMMAR. I HOPE TOU GUYS ENJOY THIS FIRST CHAPTER AND I WILL SEE YOU AT THE END.**  
 **  
**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN MY LITTLE PONY HASBRO DOES**

 **I OWN MY OC**

 ****

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE** **\- A VERY BORING DAY OR IS IT?**

 ****

 ****

It was a sunny morning in Manehattan brought by Princess Celestia raising the sun. The ponies going to thier jobs and foals going to school. Everypony thinks something different will happen each day since it's Manehattan but one pony whothought  
differentlythan other ponies. This pony's name is Lightning Strip but he's not just a pony he's a mix-breed of a zebra and pegasus. Yea I know what you guys are thinking two different animals but same species have offspring.

His parents thought too but oh boy did they got a surprise, when Lightning was born his parents were happy and loved him. The doctors said it was a miracle that It was possible for cross species and mebieng the first mix-breed of a zebra and pegasus.  
Lighting has a white color coat with black stripeswhich he got from his dad and also on his wings which he got from his mom, he has a dark blue mane and tail with dark blue eyes. **OK ENOUGH INFO SHEEZ!**

 ****

In the streets of Manehattan ponies go along thier way dealing with life and all. When suddenly a white blur passed by and that white blur was Lightning flying passing buildings and ponies. Behind him on his back are his two littlesisters Cotton  
and Zippy holding to neck for their life. So how did this started well Lightning forgot to set up his alarm to take his sisters to school, everyday he took them becuase he loved them.

 **POV LIGHTNING**

 ****

'Of course I had to forget to set up my clock becuase I had to finish a painting for a major event' I thought in frustration. I flap my wings faster to make it in time before school started and I look behind me to see my sisters holding to dear Celestia  
on my neck. "Don't worry g-girls we-ere almo-ost the-ere" I said while panting, I had pretty much flied since I stepped out of the house which is right outside of Manehattan. My dad thought it was a good idea to live outside of the city to be  
near nature becuase well he's a zebra. I see the school in my view so I slowed my flapping and slowly descend to the ground.

"Well here we are and made it in time too" I said before letting out a sigh. I lower myself so my sisters get off andthey did and landed on the ground." Thanks bro your the best" Cotton said with a smile. Cotton is a fillie pegasus she has a cyan  
color coat with a curly black mane and tail. "Yea the best there ever was!" Zippy said as she was jumping. Zippy is a zebra with white color coat with stripes but she has a dark blue mane and tail.

I chuckle at her response "Now I wouldn't say that" ever since they were born they always looked up at me as a model and always tried to be like me.I hear the school bell ring meaning school has started and I see other fillies getting inside the school.  
"Well have fun in school okay" I said while looking at them "Sure we will" they say at the same time as they go inside. I turn around and walk into Manehattan looking at the glass displays the stores had. Everyday was the same take my sisters to school,  
do paintings that ponies need and pick up my sisters from school. I let out a sigh 'I just wished something different will happen just once' I thought.

After a whileI reached my destination which was a store about statues that was supposed to be open to the public but it needed on thing my painting that took me all night to finish. I get inside and a bell that was on top of the door dings.  
I take a look inside and see statues everywhere made of different types of rock on displays. "Sorry were not open ye-oh! It's you Lightning" I heard an female voice say, I turn around to see a middle aged mare who had a red coat and aember colormane.  
It was Ruby she is my moms childhood friend, she would babysit me when I was just a foal.

"Hi is everything ready for the opening of the store?" I say with a smile as I look around the displays"I sure am but all I need is the painting you promised to do is it finish?" she said looking at me nervously for the answer. "Don't worry  
it's finished just like I promised I would finish at the opening day of the shop"I said while releasing a calming smile. "Oh good so now that's settled all we need is to display the paintingon the entrance and we can finally open the  
shop now we're is the painting"she said with a smile and that's when it hit me I had left the painting back home. My left eye twitched and i dropped my smile 'Eeyup just like everyday' I thoughwith a sigh.

 **POV COTTON**

It was time for recess and every foal was outside playing at the school playground. I was under a tree with some friends and my sister Zippy talking aboutfashion."I mean have you looked at the new designs of Hoity Toity they're amazing. Don't you  
think Cotton?". I just shrugI'm really not into fashion a lot I'm just like my big brother Lightning who doesn't care about what ponies think about him it only in speacial events. Lightning is the best big brother I ever had and always  
will be, he may say he's not that great but to me and Zippy he's like our model and leader. He's always there for us, takes care of us when we need it, teaches us some stuff about painting he's what ever little brother and sister ever want in a big  
brother.

"Well well well look whos heregirls the losers club" I immediently knew who that was and it was the school bully Glory Vince. I look up to see her looking at us smugly and her friends behind her laughing at what she said. "What do you want Glory?"  
I said with annoyance as I roll my eyes. "What Can't I just talk to a friend?" Glory said innocently. "Were not friends glory and I don't ever want to be" I said with sternly, I heard my friends and sister say "yea". "Oh yea I doubt anypony would  
want to be friends with a zebra like your sister zizzy" she said with a smile while her friends laugh. Glory is from a rich family who thinks there better than anypony like her big brother Thunder Track. He and my big brother were rivals since they  
were foals even more after her brother won secondplace andmy brother 3rdat the Young Foals FlyingCompetition.

I look at my sister to see that tears are forming in her eyes soI get up on my hooves and narrow my eyes at Glory" Look here!Glory I can deal with you saying things about me but not my sister just becuase she's a zebra!". "Hey I'm just  
saying the truth we ponies are better than zebras and I know I'm better than you just like my big brother Thunder is better than your brother haha" she said with her head up looking all high and mighty. "That's were your so wrong my brother is way  
better than yours he's not snobby,doesn't pick on others and he doesn't show off like your brother" I said with pride asI talkedabout my brother. "Oh? is that so well if say your brother is better than mine well how about a race, between  
your brother and mine. That's if your brother is scared to face humiliation of losing" Golry said with a smuglysmile.

"No he's not and he will totally race so he can show your brother who's better" I said as I walk up to her smiles with a big grin on her face "Ok its then your brother versus my brother on a race tomorrow. The meeting will be at the center of  
Manehattan make sure to be there with your brother if he's not a chicken?" I look at her sternly "Hes not and we will be there alright to prove you and your brother wrong". "Ok then see you tomorrow then loser hahaha" Glory said while leaving with  
her friends laughing.

Once they get out of sight my ears flopped down "what have I done" I said before letting out a sigh.

 **POV LIGHTNING**

After my mistake I had to go back all the way back to get the painting that took me all night and making me forget to set up my clock. The painting wanted was a statue of well her since it was her shop. My mom told me that was always fascinated  
about statues and wanted to start her own shop. So I decided to do paintings for her shop as decorations.

I walk into the shop with the painting on my back and see add some finishing touches to the place. "Here's the painting you asked for " I say while looking at her "Oh good would you mind setting up the painting up in the display case of  
the shop" she said while adding a red ribbon to a statue.  
"Sure no problem" I walked up to the display case and I see outside of the shop some ponies waiting 'huh I guess they heard about the opening of the shop' I thought as I set up my painting. Once setting up my painting I look to see some ponies notice  
me and I wave with a smile and they wave back.

I turn around and walk back to "Well the painting is all set and there's ponies outside the shop waiting". She looks at me with wide eyes"Oh dear well then Lightning come on let's not keep them waiting" she walk to the door and I follow  
behind her. takes a deep breath and opens the door. "Well hello welcome to Statue Paradise"she said while ponies come inside to look at the displays. I look at the ponies coming in and I see to familiar ponies coming in to see they're my sisters.

I see thier heads are handing low looking at the floor with droopy ears. "Hey was wrong girls something happend at school" I said "No uh Lightning you would neverbe mad at us right?" Cotton looked at me. I tilt my head to the side"Cotton you  
know that I'll never be mad at you or zippy" she gulps "Even if I said you agreed to race Thunder tomorrow" my eyes widen and mouth drops to the floor. Unknown to me there a statue next to me with the same expression I had.

 **POV TWILIGHT**

 ****

I give out a loving sigh as I finished a romance book. I normally don't read thes type of books but this caught my attention. I was scrolling through the shelf looking for a book to read until I saw a book with a bright red cover and has a heard with  
two ponies on stallion looked like he was a farmer and a unicorn looked like she was rich.

It was about a unicorn that lived in a rich family who wanted somepony to love her. Her parents always set meetings with stallions to court thier daughter but she didn't love them. They only wanted her money not for her personality. One day she decided  
to go on a walk to clear on her mind until she bumped into somepony. She looked up to see who she bumped into and saw a stallion. She immendiently fall in love with the stallion.

Since then both the stallion and unicorn meet each other,after some time the unicorn fell more in love with the stallion since she knew he didn't care if she was rich. So after three months she declared she lived him and to her surprise he loved her too.  
So the unicorn took the stallion to her house to meet her parents. The problem her parents didn't agree with the relationship and told her to break up with him since he was a farmer and she deserve better. The unicorn didn't care what her parents  
said or the stallion being a farmer so she left with the stallion and after a year,she got married with the stallion had kids and decided to live in the country side then soon forgot about her rich life.

I never really thought about having a special somepony in my life ever since coming here to ponyville. Becuase I was a egghead as Rainbow Dash will say it but after reading the story maybe it was nice to have somepony to love you only for who you are  
not for my title. I get up on my hooves and walk up to the window that was in the room. I looked up at the stars and started to shed some tears until I saw a shooting star. I knew that ponies made wishes when shooting starts pass by so I decided it  
give a try.

I close my eyes and thought 'I wish I found a special somepony. A pony who would love for who I am not for my title as princess. I let out a yawn and decided was time to sleep so I went my way to my room.

In the distance the shooting star stops and flashes into a bright blue ball and went into speed into the night.

 **POV LIGHTNING**

 ****

After my sister told me that she said I agree to race Thunder who was my rival since I was a foal. I decided to take my sisters home after thanked me for her help. Right now I'm sitting under a tree looking at the starsand thought about  
the race tomorrow since I knew I had to do it. "Uh Lightning" I heard and knew it was Cotton but all I did was still look at the night sky. "Uh I guess I should leave" I herd her say and saw her leave back to the house at the corner of my eye.

I sigh "Cotton" she turned her head and saw I patted a spot next to me. She gulps and walks to me then sit at the spot I patted. "You know why I didn't want to race anymore after the Young Foals Flying Competition?" I heard nothing so I guess she wanted  
to know. I sigh "It was becuase I didn't want to embarrass you or Zippy. After I got 3rd place I knew I didn't give my best in the race and made you think I'm not a great brother". I felt something hit my barrel and I looked down to see Cotton hugging  
me.

"I don't care if you got 3rd place in the race all I care is that your my brother and that's that. Your the big brother I always wanted and Ithank celestia for that" she said while looking at me. "And I'm happy I have you and Zippy as my little  
sisters" I said while nuzzling her on the head. "Lightning! Cotton! Time for lunch !" I heard our mom said "Coming!" We both said at the same time. "You go ahead sis I'll be there in a few minutes" I said while looking at her "Sure see ya back home  
brother" Cotton said with a smile while going back to the house.

I look up at the sky to see the night sky and its beautiful starts. I always looked up at the stars to clear my head and think what to paint next but I get a feeling today is different but I don't know why. I suddenly see a big blue ball of light in the  
night sky. I squint my eyes to get a better look but that's were I messed up. The ball of light was coming towards me at fast speed and the only thing in my mind was.

"Uh oh" I said before everything turned black

* * *

 **HEY GUYS I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS FIRST CHAPTER OF MY STRIP OF LIGHT. IT TOOK ME A WHOLE DAY TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND HAD SOME MINOR ISSUES. I WILL TRY TO PUT SOME EFFORT ON THIS STORY AND WILL TAKE SOME BRAKES TO THINK ABOUT WHAT TO WRITE NEXT. I WILL SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MY STRIP OF LIGHT *HOWLS***


	2. The Race and Lightning

**HEY GUYS IT MIGUELTHESPIRITUALWOLF WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MY STRIP OF LIGHT. I DECIDED TO WRITE IT AT THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL BECUASE WHY NOT?. THERE WILL BE MINOR SPELLING ERRORS AND GRAMMAR. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL SEE YOU AT THE OTHER SIDE.**  
 **  
**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN MY LITTLE PONY HASBRO DOES.**

* * *

**POV COTTON**

 ****

I was walking back home from the hill I was at with Lightning until I heard and explosion and the ground was shaking. I looked behind me to see smoke and strangely blue lightning where I was with Lightning. I was worried that something happened to Lightning  
so I galloped to the spot I was with him. Once I got there, there was still smoke I try batting away the smoke with my hooves. I was able to cleared a little bit of smoke to see the tree we were under gone and saw a white figure on the ground.

I knew that was Lightning I galloped to him but once I saw him I was shocked at what I say. His stripes were dark blue like his mane instead of black, he had highlights in the form of lightning bolts on both side of his mane and tail. The most strange  
thing I found that on his chest his stripes were in the from of lighning. I started to shed some tears while looking at his unconscious body as I heard a pair of hooves coming this way.

"I HEARD AN EXPLOSIO-OH DEAR CELESTIA LIGHTNING!" I heard mom say once she and dad got here. "LIGHTNING! say something to mommy ANYTHING!" Mom said while looking over at lightning. "Cotton what happened?" Dad said while looking down at me "I don't know  
dad I was walking home and I heard an explosion,I looked behind to smoke whereLightning was". He nods and looks at mom "Honey can you please move over so I can check on him." Mom nods and moves to the side so dad can check him then she walksnext  
to me then hugs me.

"Mommy is Lightning going to be ok?" I look to the side to see Zippy with tears in her eyes. Mom brings her in the hug "Oh sweetie don't worry your brother will be ok he's a strong stallion", I just stay quiet while me and Zippy hug mom as we see dad  
checking over Lightning to see if he's ok. Dad used to be in war back in his home land and was a medic. He sighs and looks back at us "He's fine but I don't get it he doesn't have any injuries or nothing only thing is that he's appearance  
need to take him back to the house to let him rest.".

Mom and I sigh that Lightning was ok and help dad bring Lightning to the house, once we got there we went to his room which was full of art material and put him in his bed. My parents left the room but not after my mom gave Lightning a kiss on his  
forehead. Me and Zippy did not wanted to leave his side so we stayed, after the event Zippy and I decided to sleep so we climbed his bed and slept next to him nuzzling him before falling asleep in the night.

 **POV LIGHTNING**

I started to open my eyes slowly, once my eyes were open I looked around me and saw I was in my room. I looked at my window to see that it was morning when suddenly I heard snoring so I look st my side to see both of my sisters sleeping peacefully, ever  
since they were foals they always sneaked to my room at night to sleep with me. I smile at the cute scene and slowly get off the bed with waking up the girls and walked up to the mirror I had in my room and I was shocked. I saw myself with a different  
appearance my stripes were blue, had lightning bolt highlights and my stripes forming Lightning shapeson my chest.

That ball of light that I saw last night did this to me. I decided to leave my sisters sleep since they needed it,since it wasn't aschool daywas tiring even for me when I was a foal. I left my room and went to the living room and saw  
that my dad was setting up the table and mom making breakfast. "Morning mom morning dad" I said while I sit in a chair, they stop what there doing and look at me worriedly.

"You ok son?Cotton told us what happened" dad said I look at him "I'm fine dad suprisenly but I'm glad it wasn't Cotton who was hit". "Oh sweetie look at you caring for your sister's safety I did the right choice in raising you into a gentlecolt"  
mom said with pride and I smile at the comment. "Were are your sisters?" dad said while finishing up the table "There in my room sleeping" mom brought plates of egg and toast then set them up at the table "The poor dears were crying when they saw  
you and it affected them much thinking you were gone".

I smile "Well of course becuase without me they wouldn't know what do do in art class" my mom and dad just laugh. Then I hear yawning and pairs of hooves I turn around to see both my sisters with thier eyes closed and walking towards the table. "You knowsince  
it's not a school day I thoughtyou be wakingup later" I say with a smile. Thier ears perked up when they heard my voice they open thier eyes and smile wide "LIGHTNING!" they said before jumping on mewhile hugging and nuzzling me  
I return the hug and nuzzle back.

I break the hug and look down at them "Hey I'm fine and uh Cotton where are we supposed to go meet Glory? so I can race her brother" she and Zippy got to their seats of the table and Cotton looked at me "She said to meet her and her brother at the center  
of Manehattan"she said before eating. Mom and Dad got to their seats while mom raised an eyebrow "What race?" Cotton gulped and responded "I might of told Glory that Lightning agreed to race her brother today". They were about to say something to  
her but I cut them off "Mom dad it's ok it's not her fault and I know you guys are worried about what happened but I'm fine".

They both look to each other before looking back at me and smile "okay but be careful I don't want my first born hurt" mom said worriedly while looking at me. I smile "Mom I'll be fine besides I was trained by the best pegasus in all of equestria you"  
mom smiled at the comment. Back when my mom was a fillie she was the fastest pegasus there was and won the young foal flying competition and when I was born she trained me how to fly just like her. After an hour both my sisters and I left to Glory  
and her brother Thunder not before both my parents whisking me luck.

After a few hours we were already at the center of Manehattan and were waiting for Glory and Thunder. "Well look who it is Mr.3rd place" I heard a voice that I once I heard hat voice I stared to growl I turn around to see Thunder with his sister and some  
friends of his. Thunder is a black pegasus with a orange mane and tail also his cutie mark is a dark cloud with a pair of wings. He,his sister and friends laugh at the comment me and my sistersjust stayed quiet and glared at Thunder.

My cutie mark was a bluelightning bolt with a pair of wings I got it when I was practicing for the flying foals competition and went at a speed of 150 mph."Yea nice to see you againThunder I see you weren't a chicken after my agreement  
of racing you" I said while still glaring at him "yeah you too since you taking 3rd place is embarrassing" Thunder smirks. "Ok enough chit chat lets just finish this I have a date to go. The finish line is the train station of Manehattan oh and for  
peer pressure we have an audience waiting there too so i hope you don't embarrass yourself too much".

So the race isn't hard is just going straight To the train station of Manehattan but this is the type of race Thunder is good at. "Well sis take Cotton to the train station and stay there" I said while looking at Cotton "Sure thing bro let's go  
Zippy" Cotton said while loooking at Zippy. She nods and goes with Cotton to the train station not before wishing me good luck. Thunder also tells his friends and sister to also go to the train station. Once they left we just glared at each other,  
Thunder and I were the fastest pegasus but not fats enough becuase well a mare pegasus with a cyan coat and rainbow color mane won first place in the flying foals competition.

We stop glaring at each other and get into position I just keep looking infront staying calm just like my mom taught me. I just wait for his signal to start the race, after a few minutes he said "GO!" we both took off at the same time. I just concentrated  
of my flying and of course hearing thunder teasing me "I wonder why your parents called you Lightning they are so dumb In calling you that" he said while flying. I never really showed my anger becuase well I was always the shy pony at school,but  
when you say something about a anypony in my family I lose it. "I wonder what kind of minds did they have to even called you a name you don't even disserve to have" he said still taunted me while flying.

I just kept concentration on the race but I'm really close of losing it and in my view I could see the train station. "Heck! Even I wonder to myself how your mother fell in love with a foreigner agriculture deeply pony" he said while laughing. I close  
my eyes trying to hold my anger 'Come on don't let him get to you don't let him get to you' I thought. Unknown to me my cutie marks starts glowing and sparking small blue lightning. Thunder looked at me having my eyes closed he thought of what he  
said is affecting me so he said on last thing. "Your mom is so stupid of having you and fallen in love with your dumb and stupid dad!" He said while laughing.

My cutie mark glows brighter and the sparks grow bigger 'THAT'S IT!' I thought as I open my eyes. I was about to say something until I was sent off with a big thunder boomleaving a trail of blue lighting behind me leaving Thunderbehind. I  
couldn't control my speed no more until I passed the train station and that's when I knew I left Manehattan.

 **POV TWILIGHT**

I was with the girls and spikeon a small hill having a picnic just to relax. I still thought about that wish I made last night thinking if it was going to be true. I was still thinking until I heard rarity calling me. I shake my head "Uh yea rarity?"  
I said while looking at her "You alright darling? you were spaced out on us" Rarity said and that got the girls and spike attention. "Oh I'm alright just thinking about somethings" I said "you sure twilight" spike said looking at me worriedly I shake  
my head "yea I'm sure thanks for worrying about me" spike nods his head.

I was about to drink my tea until something bright caught my eye. "Hey what is that?" I point a hoof at the bright light in the sky and the girls looked at where I was pointing. "OOHH! It must be a rarebright blue colored balloon" I heard  
pinkie say and we all look at her strangely "What it might be" pinkie said while shrugging. "I don't know what its is but looks like it's coming this..."I said until I saw it was coming this way. I was about to say something until it passed us and  
crashed into the ground making smoke appear and strangely blue lightning around us. I made a force field around us and looked through the smoke and after a few minutes I saw a white figure in the smoke.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER**

 ****

 **HEY GUYS I KNOW IT WAS A FEW DAYS BUT I WAS WORKING ON SOME SCHOOL WORK AND STUDYING FOR THE FINAL TESTS. AGAIN AS USUAL I'll PUT EFFORT IN THESE CHAPTERS AND MAKE THEM INTERRESTING FOR YOU GUYS. I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MY STRIP OF LIFE *HOWLS***


	3. A Weird and Strange Pegasus

**HEY GUYS IT MIGUELTHESPIRITUALWOLF WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MY STRIP OF LIGHT. YEA I KNOW IM SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT FOR DAYS I HAD SOME PERSONAL PROBLEMS. I SAW A REVIEW THAT IM SPEEDING THROUGH THE BACK STORY TO GET TO THE MAIN PLOT SO IM A TRY TO SLOW THINGS DOWN. ALSO IM TRYING TO GET A BTA TO CHECK MY FORMATION AND SPELLING ALL THAT STUFF. SO WITH NOTHING ELSE I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND ILL SEE YOU AT THE OTHER SIDE.**  
 **  
**

 **DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN MY LITTLE PONY HASBRO DOES.**

* * *

**POV TWILIGHT**

I saw I white figure through the smoke and saw that it was a pegasus. Strangely the pegasus had blue stripes but right now the pegasus was on the ground it looked like he was unconscious. Once the smokecleared I made the force field disappear. "You  
guys alright?" I said to the girls and I get nods in started to walk towards the unconscious pegasus.

"Spike! What are you doing? He could be dangerous" I said worriedly. I mean he came crashing down from the sky then lightning comes out of nowhere yea I think that's dangerous. Spike suddenly stops a few feet sways from the pegasus. "Spike you alright?"  
I said while looking worriedly at him and taking a step foward.

"AWSOME!" He said as he run towards the pegasus. Once he got next to the pegasus he looked at him then at me "You should have a look at this twilight".

I look back at the girls and we all give each other wierd looks and walk to spike. Once we got there we circled around the unconscious pegasus.

"Look at the stripes they look awesome they look like lightning" he said gleewhile pointing at the pegasus stripes. I look closer and saw that spike was right they did look like lightning. Also I got a closer look at the pegasus face suddenly I  
start to feel something wierd just by looking at the pegasus.i don't know what's going on but I start to feel my heart beat fasterI shake my head to get my thoughts out.

"Ya know that was a mighty crash he did. Heck even it looked like it hurt more than rainbows crashes" Applejack said while looking at us.

"HEY!" Rainbow said while looking annoyed at applejack.

"Your right applejack I wouldn't be surprised if he broke some bones or maybe worse" I said while looking at applejack.

"Uhm twilight I'm sorry to interrupt but wouldn't it be best if we took the injured pegasus to the hospital" I heard fluttershy say. I look to see her look at me then the unconscious pegasus.

"Oh yea sorry let's go" I said as I levetade the pegasus in the air. Spike climbs on my back and nods I nod back at him then run to the hospital with the girls following me.

After an hour we made it to the hospital and explained what happenedto a doctor thenhe said he will tell us everything after he checks the pegasus. Right now we are at the waiting room waiting for the doctor the girls and spike are talking  
about what happend earlier. I was trying to read a book but couldn't becuase I kept thinking about the pegasus. I mean I didn't know the pegasus but just by looking at him I get this wierd feeling but I just can't explain it. So I decided to close  
the book since I can't stop thinking about the pegasus.

"You alright twilight you've been quiet since we got here?" I heard spike said I turn to my right to see spike look at me worriedly.

I let out a sigh "I don't know spike it's just I keep thinking about the pegasus".

"Huh What do you mean? I mean who wouldn't that crash looked so painful" spike said.

"Yea I mean that too but..." I said but stop what I was going to say. I don't know if I should tell spike what's going on with me and me feeling wierd when I look at the pegasus. He'll say that's it's wierd becuase we don't know the pegasus.

"But what Twilight?" Spike said while he looked at me worriedly.

"I'll tell you later spike" I said to him after I let out a sigh.

"Do you pinkie promise" Spike said while looking at me at the eyes.

I smile at him "Cross my heart, Hope to fly, Stick a cupcake in my eye" I say as I dothe actions.

He nods and returns into the small talking group with the girls and I just sit there waiting. After a few more minutes a doctor walks out with a clipboard and walks towards us. Once he was heading this was the girls and spike got quiet wanting to hear  
what the doctor would say.

" seems that the patient is fine there is no physical damage on his body" the doctor said while looking at me.

"WHAT!" We all said at the same time. How is that possible how can anypony have no damage after a crash like that!.

The doctor nods in response "After what you and your friends told me I also think anypony would have something broken but astonishing he doesn't he's fine only has a minor conscious".

"So he's like a super pegasus then?" spike askedwithlittle excitementin his voice.

Me and the girls gave him deadpanned looks and said "Really?".

"What?" He said innocently with a shrug.

The doctor chuckles and turns to spike "Something like that".

" _Awesome_ " Spike whispers with excitement.

"One more question doctor" I said with the question still in my head that I wanted to find out.

"Yes " he said while looking at me.

"What about the stripes on his body did he put them there or something?" I said to him. Even though I was close to see the stripes I still didn't know if those were for decoration or if there were there already.

"Yes I must dear say they look fabulous I must get some with my own style" Rarity said wanting to find out if they were decoration so she can get some herself.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but sadly there not the pegasus was born with them" the doctor said while looking at rarity with a smile.

"Ugh" Rarity groans that she couldn't get some stripes like that well that's rarity for you.

"Wait but he's a pegasus and they don't have stripes only zebras have it" I said with wide eyes at what doctor said. "How does he have it?" I said.

"Well that I couldn't figure that one out I'm sorry" he said and I nod in understanding. "Would you and your friends like to see him he's in his room sleeping" the doctor said while looking at us. We nod in response "Ok then follow me" he said as he walked  
to a hallway with us following behind. Walking past a few doors we stop to a door the doctor opens the doors and tilts his head inside meaning we can go inside. We do that then the doctor closes the door I looked around the room to see it was decorated.  
A few paintings on the walls, a few chairs to sit on, a small table with a vase full of flowers.

Finally the bed with the blue striped pegasus on it and as the doctor said he was sleeping. We circled around the bed and just look at the pegasus.

"That color of stripes suits him he's lucky to have stripes like that" Rarity said while looking at the sleeping pegasus stripes.

"Most important how does he not have any bruises or broken bones is what really gets me" Applejack said and Rainbow agrees with her.

"Maybe he's not a pegasus! He could be an alien disguised as a pegasus!" Pinkie pie said with widen eyes.

I roll my eyes "Pinkie we all know aliens don't exist we just don't know how hes fine".

"This is like every superhero story they come falling down from the sky. Then later on they're found by civilians and they help him find his powers, then later on save ponies. So could this be actually the very first super pony Ponyville has ever had  
twilight?" He said while looking at the sleeping pegasus with glee and amazement.

I look at the pegasus and was sleeping peacefully and suddenly I feel my heard beat faster again. What is going on with me why do I feel wierd every time I see you? 'Who are you?' I thought as I look at the pegasus.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF MY STRIP OF LIGHT. IM SORRY IF THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. IT WILL EXPLAIN ON WHY DID LIGHTNING GET HIS POWERS AND REASONS. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME TIPS OR EVEN CRITISM IT WILL HELP ME TO FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU GUYS WANT. ANYWAY THANKS AND ILL SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER. *HOWLS***


	4. Explanations

**UHEY GUYS IT MIGUELTHESPIRITUALWOLF WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MY STRIP OF LIGHT. I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY BUT THAT THERE WILL BE MINOR SPELLING ERRORS AND GRAMMAR. ALSO IM STILL WORKING ON MY FORMATION BUT FOR RIGHT NOW,I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL SEE YOU AT THE OTHER SIDE.**  
 **  
**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN MY LITTLE PONY HASBRO DOES.**

* * *

**POV LIGHTNING**

All I see was darkness and nothing else just all plain darkness. Well I guess this a perfect time to think about what happend lately. I was racing a big hot headed pegasus or in other words Thunderwhen suddenly I went *BOOM* through the sky. Which  
in results making me crash somewhere that's not Manehattan, can't this day be anymore interesting?

I slowly open my eyes to see more darkn-oh wait never mind there's fog around me. I slowly get up on my hooves and look around and see that there was fog.

"Uh HELLO! IS SOMEPONY OUT THERE!" I yell as my voiceechoed through the fog.

I wait for a response but after a minute I get nothing. I let out frustrated sigh then take a breath to calm me down.

"SOMEPONY OUT THERE! THIS PEGASUS NEEDS HELP!" I yell and again it echoes through the fog.

AllI hear is silence, I sigh and sit on my haunches. So I'm here in a black and foggy place alone with nopony to help me. I started to think that my sisters are alone back in Manehattan with Thunder and his pony followeres.

Unknown to me my wings started to twitch slightly.

My sisters being laughed at becuase they thought I quitted and left the race. Thunder making some stuff about me just to get my sad. That excused of a Pegasus making stuff up about me making ponies thinks differently about me.

Again unknown to me my wings start twitching rapidly and my blue stripes start to glow.

Ever since we were foals he always said that he wasthe best than me in everything. The times I won him he would always make some excuse or say that Icheated in someway. Heck he even blame me for hitting him but that was not true, he was bullying  
my sisters first so I stepped up and hit him.

Just by thinking of that day my stripes start to glow more brighter and lightning start sparking on my wings.

I thought coming to Manehattan everything would be alright and behappy. Then there came Thunder ever since the competition everything came down. Everyday at school he would pick on me or sometimes on my sisters but I would stop. Becuase if one dayhe  
lays one hoof on thier mane ohcelestia help him.

I take deep breaths as lightning was sparking furiously on my wings then onto my body.

That's not the worst thing,just to get me mad he would say that mom was stupid and dump to marry my dad. He knows I get really mad becuase the first time he said thathe was in the hospital for a whole week. He would always say I'm a mistake  
and I should not be born.

"Thunder were ever I am,I'll find you and make you regret everything you said about me or my family. Even if it gets me exiled or in prison,I hope you pray to celestia becuase I'm coming for you Thunder." I said to myself as I take deep breaths.

I let out a cry then everything turned white not before I heard an elxposion.

After a few minutes I open my eyes to see lightning everywhere. After that I look around to see bright blue lights but it's not the lightning. So I look around but see nothing I look st the ground to see the blue light there closely. Then that's where  
it hits me the source of the blue light was coming from me. My stripes were glowing blue and I looked to my side to see lightning on my wings. The thing that hits me the most I see lightning everywhere on my body.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING TO ME!" I yell as the lightning sparks furiously.

I suddenly hear laughter and clapping? I thought I was alone here I look around and saw nothing only fog. I look around more until I see a figure in the fog. I take a closer look and to see the figure coming towards me.

"WHO ARE YOU! AND WHERE AM I!" I yelled to the figure as it was getting closer.

The figure stopped a few feet away from me and I could now see him perfectly. He was wearing a big black cloak so it made it impossible to see his face.

"Well I never thought your turn would be this early but I guess it comes when it comes" the cloaked pony said.

My turn?What the heck is he talking about? Ok I'm more confused right now but that's not all. His voice sounded familiar but I just can't put a hoof on it. His voice sounded old but yet withauthority.

"Who are you? And what are you talking about?" I say as i tilt my head in confusion.

"I'm no one just a plain pony" he said.

"Plain pony my ass" I muttered while looking at the ground.

"Hmhm wow I never knew you would use that language Lightning" he said while laughing.

Immediately my head rosed when he said my name.

"Wait how do you know my name I don't even know you or saw you in my life." I said

"I was always with you Lightning ever since you were born but that's not why I called you for." He said

"Wait you brought me here?" I said as I raise an eyebrow.

He nods "Yes becuase I seen you had some wierd things going on with you."

"So you know what's going with me" I said with excitement.

"Yes but I won't tell you that's for you to figure on your own" he said.

"Fine but can you tell me why me of all the ponies there are." I said before letting a sigh.

"That I can say becuase it's your destiny" he said.

"My destiny?" I say in confusion.

He shakes his head"I can't tell you only that it's your turn."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS MY TURN?!" I yelled angrilyat the cloaked pony.

He let out a sigh "Itsnow your turn to find your destiny Lightning. Your ancestors, grandparents, and your parents found thier destiny and now it's yours."

"Ok but once I found my 'destiny' who's next to find thier destiny" I said.

"Well it's your sisters then later your kids" he said.

"Wait wait kids" I said with wide eyes.

He nods.

"Well I guess i told you everything you need to know about what's going on" he said.

"Wait! What about the lightning and speeding all that stuff" I said.

"Well you control it all you got to do is relax and concentrate. Then during time you'll handle it." He said

I nod in response and he nods back.

"Well it's time for you to wake up and you have some visitors."he said

"Wait visitors?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"There the ones that saw you crash" he said.

"Ahh ok then" I said.

"Well it's been nice talking to you Lightning" he said.

"Uhh same" I said with a small smile.

Then all of sudden everything turns white. I open my eyes to see that I'm looking at a white ceiling. I heard coughing and I turn to the sound to see six ponies and a dragon?

"Oh snap" I muttered.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF MY STRIP OF LIGHT. AGAIN PLEASE FEELFREE TO GIVE ME SOME TIPS OR CRITISM TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS WANT. I KNOW I TAKEN SOME TIME TO WRITE CHAPTERS BUT TO THINK THROUGH ON HWTA IM GOING TO WRITE NEXT. SO DONT WORRY IM NOT GOING TO STOP WRITING ANYWAY ILL SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER. *HOWLS***


	5. Introductions

**HEY GUYS ITS MIGUELTHESPIRITUALWOLFWITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MY STRIP OF LIGHT. LIKE IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS IV'E SAID IM FIXING MY FORMATION EEYUP IM STILL AT IT SORRY. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME SOME TIPS ON MAKING THIS STORY BETTER. THERE WILL BE MINOR SPELLING ERRORS AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL SEE YOU AT THE OTHER SIDE.**

 **DISCLAIMER - I DONT OWN MLP HASBRO DOES**

* * *

**POV LIGHTNING**

"Oh snap" I muttered

What I really want right now is to take a nap after talking to that cloaked pony. Oh no celestia had something's else in mind, I had six ponies which were maresand a dragon visiting me. I saw two pegasus, two earth ponies , one unicorn and a  
alicorn?

Thealicorn is purplewith a dark purple mane which has a dark indigo and pink streak. She has beautifulpurple eyes and her cutie mark is a big pink star with 5 smallwhite stars around it.

One pegasus isa cyan coloredwith a messyrainbow colored mane. She has pink eyes and her cutie mark is a cloud with a rainbow colored thunder bolt.

The other pegasus was yellowed colored with a long pink mane. She has greenish-blue eyes and her cutie mark was three pink butterflies.

One of the earth ponies is orange colored with a yellow mane tied with red ribbons (I thinks I said it right). She has a brown Stetson on her has green eyes and her cutie mark is three red apples.

The other earth pony waspink colered with a puffypink mane. Celestia just by looking at her mane it reminds me of cotton candy arrgh my childhood memories are returning. She has blue eyes and her cutie mark is three balloons which two  
of them are blue one is yellow.

The unicorn iswhite colored with acurly mane with different shades of purple. She has blue eyes and her cutie mark is three diamonds.

The small dragon was purple with lightgreen underbelly (I think). He has green eyes and his spike on his head are green.

"Uh hi" I said with a small smile

Yea I know other ponies in my position would be so confused right now about getting visited by unknown ponies they don'tknow. The thing is my mother raised me well to be a gentlecoltok and my dad well let's just say he raised me to be  
in the army.

The purple alicorn was first to speak "Hi how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking..." I said but couldn't finish since well I don't know her name.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Twilight Sparkle and they're my friends" she said with a Smile.

"This is Pinkie Pie" Twilight said as she point to the pink mare who seems to be bouncing.

"HIHOWAREYOUIMPINKIEPIEBUTYOUCANCALLMEPINKIESINCEWEREFRIENDSRIGHTAREYOUNEWTOPONYVILLEYOUARERIGHTSINCEYOURHERESOILLTHROWYOUABIGPARTYBECUASEWHYNOTEVERYPONYLIKESPARTIESRIGHT!" Pinkie said as she was close to my face making our snouts touch and has  
a huge smile on her face.

What did my dad say about meeting strangeponies?

 _FLASHBACKTO 10 YEARS_

I was out in the backyard with my dad doing some training. Everyday once I come home from school my dad trains me to be a fighter. Since my mom never aloud dad training me to go tothe army in the futurebecuase something's might happend  
to me. Right now my dad was telling me some techniquesabout communicating with strange ponies. I really don't think it's necessary but dad always said 'trust me you'll thank me'.

My dad who was a zebra who had dog tags around his neck and his dark green army hat. He was pacing back and forth infront of me while looking at me. Me well I was sitting still and firm while looking foward.

"So son once your in the battlefield and you are injured when suddenlyyour surrounded by enemies what do you do?" He said while looking down at me.

"Never surrender always fight to show your strength and honor for your nation" I said while looking foward.

He nods "Good what do you do when your separated from your group durning a war?"

"Always remain calm and try to find a way to communicate or regroup" I said while still looking foward.

"Correct what do you do when you encounter a wild creature?" He said as he looks at me.

"To not provoke him always be calm and find a way to get away. If provoked always show your dominace to prove you won't go down with a fight" I said with ease.

"Excellent What do you do if youencounteredstrange and unknown ponies" he said with a small smirk on his face.

"Once again dad I don't really think it's necessary. Always give a small and act friendly" I said while finallylooking at him.

"Good job son your getting better each day soon you'll be like your father." He said with a smile as he rubbed my head

I always liked this father son moments, I know other colts spend thier time with thier fathers doing activities but all I care is that I spent time with my dad. That moment went fast when I heard a angry mother.

"ZACHARY STRIPESI THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THE DISHES!" I heard my mom yelledinside the house.

(This took place when Lightnings mom was pregnant and having Cotton inside her)

"Quick son!What do you do when your motheris mad at your father?" he said quickly while looking at me with widen eyes.

"Two options let dad get scolded by mom which results me running for five hours with giant rocks on my back. Or bring chocolate for mom and dad gets forgiven which results me getting a whole crate of cotton candy. So yea getting chocolate for mom."  
I said while looking at dad

"Good so go get the chocolate while I distract your mother go!" He said while running back inside the house.

After my dad went back inside I galloped to the candy store. Once I made it to the candy store I immediatelystopped to relise I forgot to ask dad for some bits.

"Well time to see how longI can hold rocks on my back." I muttered

 _PRESENT TIME_

So I did what my dad taught me I gave a smile to pinkie. Then pinkie was lifted off with purple around her and I saw twilight'shorn was glowing so it was twilight doing it.

"I'm sorry about that she can be well random." Twilight said while giving me a apologetic smile

I waved it off and giving her a smile. I could see she was blushing but she waved it off by introducing her friends.

"Over there is Applejack." Twilight said while pointing to the orange mare

"Howdy!nice to meet ya." Applejack said with a southern accentas she tipped her hat

I nod back to her.

"Fluttershy" Twilight points to the yellow pegasus who seemed to hide her face in her mane

"H-Hello" Fluttershy said softly

I gave her a small friendly small.

"Rainbow Dash" Twilight said while pointing to the cyan pegasus who was flying

"That's me the fastest pegasus in equestria and future member of the wonderbolts" she said in a tomboyish voiceas she puffed her chest

I gave her a wave and a smile

"Rarity" Twilight said as she points to the white unicorn

"How do you do" Rarity said with a elegant voiceas she gave a small bow

I gave a bow in return

"I'm doing just well miss rarity" I gave her a smile

"My what a gentlecolt" she said while batting her eyelashes at me

"And finally my number one assistant spike." Twilight said as she points at the small dragon who was giving me a small glare.

'Ok what did I do?' I though as the dragon relies it was his turn to talk

"Hi I'm spike" he said who had a high pitch voicewhile waving

"So now that outta the way what's your name?" Twilight said while looking at me

"Oh right how rude of me my name is Lightning Strip." I said

"Cool name it fights you well with your stripes." Spike said with a small

"So you guys saw my stripes huh?" I said with a raised eyebrow and I get nods in response

"So why do you have stripes? Becuase I know pegasus don't have stripes. You have them to look awesome well let me tell you something it isn't working." Rainbow Dash said while looking at me suspiciously

"Yea I want to know too becuase zebras only have stripes. But the doctor said you had them once brith." Twilight said while looking at me with her head tilted

"Well that easy I'm not a pegasus well I am but I'm a different pegasus from the rest." I said

"How are you different?" Rarity said with an eyebrow raised

"Well I'm half zebra so I'm part pegasus part zebra." I said

"WHAT!" They all yelled

"How is that possible? I mean zebra and pegasus are different species they wouldn't be able to have foals." Twilight said with widen eyes

"Two answers we all evolved from the the same ancestor. Also anything is possible if you try." I said while looking at her and nods at the reasons

"Anyway enough about me what are you guys doing here if you don't mind me asking." I said while looking at them

"Well we were having a picnic until you flew past us and crash nearby. So we decided to check it out and saw you uncounsious, so we took you here." Twilight said

"Oh I'm sorry if I ruined your picnic." I said with a frown on my face

"Oh it's alright darling you are important than a picnic." Rarity said with a same

Wow I'm surprise they actually cared about me. They could have a picnic and relax but they took me to the hospital. I don't think anyone was this nice to me my childhood was just being laughed at for being a mistake.

"I thank you very much." I gave them a smile and I got smiles in return

Suddenly there was somepony knocking in the door and entered. It was a doctor who has a white coat on with gray glasses.

"Oh I didn't think you wake up early wow you amaze me more." the doctor said with amazement

I shrug "I get that a lot trust me."

The doctor nods "Well I just wanted to come by and check on you. Once you wake up to tell you are ready to go."

"Well I thank you doc for helping me." I said with a smile

"Oh one more thing how come you weren't injured?" He said with curiousity

I shrug " I don't know how?"

"Oh ok well your free to go when your ready." He said and I nod in response

Once the doctor left the room I got off the bed with the help of the girls. I stretch in which results you can hears my bones pop. I could see from the corner of my eye the girls and spikegrinced at the noise of my bones popping. I sigh in relief  
once I finish stretching and I look down at my body looking at my stripes.

 _Your parents found thier destiny and now it's your turn_

That's all that was happening in my head. Those words that the pony said did this also happend to my parents? Well I just hope I can get back home and find my 'destiny'.

"Lightning!" I heard Twilight say

I shake my head and look at Twilight who had a worried look on her face.

"You alright you were spacing out on us." She said while looking at me

Before I could answer my stomach growled which made me smile nervously.

"If you don't mind me asking can we get something to eat first I'm startving?" I said

"OH OH I KNOW WE CAN GO TO SUGARCUBE CORNER!" Pinkie said while boincing

"Seems like a good idea besides you need the energy from that crash ya took." Applejack said while looking at me

"Ok then its settled lets go to sugarcube corner." Twilight said as spike climbed up her back

The girls nod in response so we to check myself out beforebeginningto walk tosugarcube corner with me following behind. Once walking the only thing on my mind was what the pony said.

 _It's your turn_

* * *

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. LIKE I SAID IN THE BEGINNING FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME SOME TIPS TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER. ALSO NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT OF WHAT HAPPEND AFTER THE RACE BACK IN MANEHATTAN. ANYWAY I WILL SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER *HOWLS***


	6. NEVER LOSE HOPE

**HEY GUYS IT SPIRITWOLF WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. FIRST OF ALL YES ITS BEEN A LONG**  
 **TIME SINCE MY LAST CHAPTER. ITS MOSTLY BECUASE OF HIGH SCHOOL AND OTHER**

 **THINGS ON MY PLATE. SO I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU A LONGER CHAPTER THIS TIME. ANOTHER**

 **THING I KINDA MESSED UP WITH THE POV. WHICH IS SOMETHING IM NOT SUPPOSED TO DO.**

 **SO THATS GOING TO CHANGE AND OTHER THINGS BUT THAT IN LATER CHAPTERS. YES I TOLD THIS ALOT OF TIMES THE FORMAT IS GETTING GOOD BUT NOT THAT MUCH. SO WITHOUT FUTHER ADO LETS BEGIN.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN MY LITTLE PONY**

* * *

_1 HOURBEFORE LIGHTNING'S CRASH_

 _MANEHATTAN TRAIN STATION_

 ****

Cottonand Zippy were galloping to the train station which meant the race was a drag race.  
In the center of Manehattan there's a lots of roads all around Manehattan but one road that leads to the train station, so all you gotta do is walk straight. Seeingthe train station in view but it seemed packed.

There was a finish line right in front of the train station. What caused Cotton to panic was that a crowd of  
ponies that were there to watch the race.

'Did Glory set this up? Of course she this has here name all over it.' Cotton thought

Speaking of the said pony Glory was standing on the right side of the finish line with Thunder's friends next to her. She smiled smugly once she caught sight of Cottonheading towards the finish line.  
Cottonignored her and went to the other side of the finish line with Zippy. Bothsit down andjust look foward focusing at the city ignoring everything around them. Lightning taught themthis to help bothmaintain focus  
and have a clear course it didn't help much when Glory was there.

"Praying to PrincessCelestiaCotton?" Glory said who still had that smug smile on her face.

"I think your the one who needs to pray to the princess." Cottonsaid with a irritated voice.

"Why would I pray if I know my brother is going to win." Glory said while looking at Cotton with an eyebrow raised.

"Now why is that?" Cottonasked as sheglared at her.

"Well I mean come on! My brother trained his whole life for racing ever since he won second place in the competition. Oh wanna know something else? My brother got in TheInternational MidnightFlyers Cup. Only thebest and daring  
flyers can enter the most riskiest and life taking race. Wasn't that your brothers dream? To be able to race in one of the most important and famous race. To be able to race with famous what happend with your brother?" She  
said smugly smirk

This hit Cotton hard. She was right Lightning'sdream was to race The International Midnight Flyers Cup. The most dangerous race that was ever made in equestria, the only race that death can race  
only happens atmidnight at some canyon. The pegasus who raced was to honor thier ancestors who kept equestria safe from evil forces. Their momsaidthat their grandpa left her and his wife to keep them safe from danger. So it was  
another reason for Lightning to race in honor of theirgrandpa.

"So Cotton what did your brother do? Oh yea he 'retired' but we all know he quittedbecausehe knows he's not up for it. Making him a bad example for allthe pegasi of equestria. He was just a mistake just like your sister." She  
said nodding her head towards Zippy.

The crowd looked at the filly's having their conversationand seemed to take an interest on what's happening.

Cotton took deep breathes before she lost her conscious and attack Glory right on the spot. If she did she  
knew that her family would be disappointed especially Lightning. Lightning always taught her to never lose her comfort and stability for any reason even if it's a life or death walked over to Glory stomping with each step  
she took.

"So what if he did? So what if your brother got in? My brother doesn't need to prove anything.  
He knows he's a great flyer,I know,heck even the whole town knows he is. If he quits that's  
He's choice and that's that. Besides your parents probably paid the judges to allowThunder to be in the if your going to talk about my brother I suggest to shut your tiny muzzle or I'll show you  
the opposite of cotton." Cotton said coldlyas thierheads touched each other

Glory nods in fear with that Cottonturn around with her head held up highwalking back to Zippy,who was looking back at the town for any sign of my brother or Thunder. Once Cottonreachedher shesatand lookedback  
at the town hopingherbrother would be first.

"Cotton?" Sheheard a soft voice andlooked to herright to see Zippy looking at her.

"Yea something wrong?" Cottonsaid softly.

She look at the ground then at Cotton"you think Lightning will win? I mean he stopped racing since 10years might get hurt or worse."

She was right and Cotton knew it too, Lightningnever raced afterthe Eliminationsfor the Appleloosa Cup. He never lost hope after losing the Young Foals Competition. That never lasted after the Eliminations he stopped attending  
races or his flying practices. Until he announced that he was retiring. After thathe always helped his sistersin theirneeds. He took themto school, he helped them withhomework, he played with themwhen they  
werebored,he protected themfrom everything evenhe tucked themin bed or even sleep with him. The only thing is that he never mentioned wasabout his racing life or returning.

"Don't worry Zippy I'm sure Lightning will be fine. He never let us down and he took worse accidents before." Cottonlet out a soft smile. This was true through out his racing career he faced some accidents andinjuries nopony would  
want to deal with. He even finished a race with a broken wingwhich was caused by a big boulder that fell on his wing. Their dad said that a stripe's body are hard as steel.

"Hey! I think I see something!" A light pink coatedpony from the crowd pointed out to the town.

The crowd and the stripe sisterslook to the town to see a white-blue blur coming straight toward the train stationfast. Then it zoomed past the train station making their mane flow by the windheading out into the sky, but what  
Cottonwas able to see was that it left a streak of lightning?

The crowd of ponies where curiouslytalking to each other about theblur. Cottonfeltsomething was wrong about that white-blue blur butcan't put herhoof on it.

Then suddenly a hideous smell hit her.

"Ugh what's the smell?!" Cottonsaid as shecovered hernosewith her righthoof and Zippy doing the same.

The smell started to get stronger and soon everypony started follow Cottoneven Glory.  
Then theyhear a pair of wings and see Thunder land in front of the finish line.  
What they saw was amusing and this will stay in their minds for all eternity.

Thunder was all cover filth and trash. He had a banana peel on his head,white stuff on his wings,  
Some left over food was all over his back and a bucketstuck on his left hoof.

Everypony was laughing at the sight they were seeing and Thunder was not amused.

"WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET!" He yelled at the laughing ponies.

They instantly stop and looked at him. With that Thunder looked at the stripe'sdirection and begin walkingtowards them. With a _stomp_ in each step and his eyes glowing with anger.

Zippy went behind Cottonin fear while shelooked at Thunder with eyes narrowed.

"Need something bub?" Cottonsaid as he finally reached themtowering over Cotton.

"Ok what did your brother do to pass me like that?" He said sternly.

Cottontiltedherhead to the side "What do you mean?" She was totally confused on what Thunder was saying.

He narrow his eyes piercing into Cottons"What I mean is how did your brother just went past me  
in a ball of lightning?"

Wait what? That was Lightning? Ok she was more confused"Uhm I don't know what your talking about?"

He growls at Cotton"I know what's going on here the blue stripes, the lightning streaks  
then he blasts off in a ball of light hecheated!"

"What! No he didn't your just angrybecuase he humiliated you and won." Cottonsaid. In all her life she knew Lightning was a honest pony. He would never cheat even if it was a playful one. He even said the day he cheatswould be  
the day he dies. Of course he had to comfort his sister from crying after he said that.

"He used MAGIC! TO WIN THE RACE!" He yelled at Cottonmaking herback up a little.

"Hey back up a little Thunder they'rejust fillies." a brown coatedstallion said from the crowd.

He turned to the brownstallion "This doesn't involve youso back off!"

With that the stallion says nothing making Thunder look back at Cotton"Of course your brother wasn't stallion enough to have a fair race with proves he's a sad excuse of a Pegasus and I guess for _zebras._ " He said  
with meaning at the word zebras

Cotton's vision started to get blurry as shestared to sniffle softly.

"Oh? You gonna cry just for something that's true. Cotton that's your name right? Face it  
both your sister and brother are mistakes." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"Thunder that's enough she's just a filly!" A aqua coated mare exclaimed wanting Thunderto leave the filly alone.

Cotton loweredherhead making her curly blackmane cover her ocean blueeyes. Tears started flowing down her cheeks landing on the dirt road.

"Your wrong" Cottonwhispered coldly.

"Excuse me?" He frowns as he lowers his head close to hers.

 _SLAP!_

She slapped him on his right cheek"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY BROTHER AND MY SISTER!WHY ARE YOU SO AGAINST ZEBRAS! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU! HUH! HUH!  
YOU THINK THEY'RE JUST FOREIGNERS! YOU TREAT THEM AS IF THEY WERE CREATURES!  
AS IF THEY HAVENO DESTINY OR FUTURE IN THIER LIVES! THEY HAVE MORE THAN THE RIGHT TO BE TREATED EQUALLY LIKE US! HECK MY BROTHER HAS MORE THAN THE RIGHT TO BE A RACER THAN YOU DO!" Cottonscreamed at him as more tears ran down her  
cheeks.

Rubbing his cheek he growls at Cotton"Why you little b-Would you like to finish what you were going to say Thunder?" Thunder was interrupted by a sternvoice.

Thunder stops and pales by the sudden voice. Cottonlook to the side to her fatherglaring daggers at Thunder. Cotton then knewThunder messed up.

"Why you little beauty ball of sunshine. You look different today Cotton. Did you get a haircut?" He nervously grins as he pats Cotton'shead much to her annoyance.

"Uh-huh so where's my son?" Zacharysaid with an raisedeyebrow.

"I don't know sir in the middle of the race he just went off in a ball of light somewhere." he said to Cotton'sdad.

Zachary looks at Cotton with a skeptical look oh his face"is this true cotton?" Who wouldn't it sounded more dumb as if fire melted ice.

"Yes dad he's telling the truth" Cottonsaid with a nod wiping her tears away.

Henods "Ok then come on girls let's head back home. Your mother is worried."

"Sure thing dad. Come on Zippy let's go" Cottonsaid as shebeginswalking home with Zippy following.

As Cotton walks home with Zippy by her side the only thing in her head is a small prayer.

' _Princess Celestia make sure whatever my dad does to thunder make sure that it's painful'_

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANEHATTAN TRAIN STATION_

Zachary Stripes watchedhis daughters go back home to thier mother who was worried after being gone for a long they are out of sight he looks back at a nervous andsmelly Thunder. He saw the whole fiasco and he didn't  
approve it. Back in his days you always treated a female with respect and honor. Both his parents and army helped him go through his life, but the first thing he was taught was to respect a lady. So he didn't like that Thunder was yelling  
at his daughters.

"So thunder how you been doing these past days?" Zachary said plainly.

"Oh I've been good you know training for races all that stuff " Thunder said nervously.

"Good training helps endurance and strength. Do you want some advice from a soldier?" Zach said

"Sure it would be awesome to get some tips from thezebra who took down a whole entire  
army of griffins with his own hooves. Also the zebra who survived death twenty-eight times. Doing all that at a young age too." Thunder said with awe smile

Zachary nods at the thingshe was famous for back in his homeland. He was just a rookie and the youngest in the army yet he made all those achievements. He received the Medal of Honor for taking a whole army of griffins with no  
then later became famous and a wantedrecruit. Many security forces wanted his services becuase they saw a worthy that's how he met his wife Golden was in a newspaper industry andwanted an interview  
with him for a newspaper report.  
Then later on fell in love with each other and decided to move to equestria with her tohave a family.

"A friend once said 'I sustain myself with the love of family'. It's not just about strength or intelligence but the reason your doing it for. We have many roads we wanna take but one is our destiny. Without family youhave noguide  
to your destiny. They are there to help us find our true meaning in life not to help us emotionally and take me for an example Ididn't join the army or do all thatto protect my land but for my parents and  
people. So what was the result of that? I found my destiny my wife and my kids." Zachary said

Thunder looked at the ground and thought about what Zacharysaid. He never spent time with his parents. He spent his time on races and practice and nothing else. His addiction with racing made him gap out fromhis family. He couldn't  
remembered the last time he hanged out with his little sister. He missed his mom cooking he had since a little colt or his dad and son activities.

"I appreciate the advice ." Thunder said with a nod.

Zachary gives a small smile as helets out a hoof "Well even though your my son's ex-rival I can't end this talk without the stripe's shake."

Thunder looks at Zachary's hoof then back at Zachary. Then thunder let's out his hoof for a hoofshake.

 _CCCRAACK!_

Pain suddenly hits Thunder in his hoof so he looks at his hoof to see Zachary'shoof wrapped around hiscrushing it.

"Oh and a warning, don't you dare raise your voiceon my daughters. I may be old but I can still kick ass.

So feel lucky that we're being watched or things would've gotten worse. So if I see you next time  
doing something to my daughters,oh you would of wished thistalk wasabout survivingdeath. Do you understand?" Zachary said in a coldlywhispered voice

Thunder nods in pain but mostly in fear. With that Zachary let's go and goes home leaving behind a  
Thunder rubbing his hoof in pain.

* * *

 _THE STRIPE'S HOUSE / LIGHTNING'S ROOM_

Pain and lonelyness is all Cottonfelt throughthe walk to toward her home. Herbrother is lost to who knows where. Heridolisn't here when sheneedssome inspiration. Herguardian isn't here when sheneed  
reinsurance,Even if Zippy and herparents are here but shewanted herbig brother back. Who was the closest to her,Well the only one he always understood her.

Cottonwas always laughed at school for hersister and brother being zebras. They still considered hera freak for being in a family that's part zebra. Shealways thought shehad a hard life but not after a talk shehad  
with herbrother.

 _FLASHBACK 4 YEARS AGO_

'What's wrong that my sister and brother are different than me. What difference does it make that thier zebras and I'm a pegasus. If my brother was born then we arethe same species?' Cotton thought.  
Looking up at the stars of the night sky thinking the differences of speciesthat once came from one.

On asmall hill not too far from home all by herselfthinking about my time in school.  
Everyday is the same being the laughing stock at school just becuase your siblings are different than you.

'That's why I don't have friends I'm a loner, I mean who wants to be friends with a pegasi who have zebrasas siblings.' Cotton thought sadly

"Maybe it would be better if Iwasn't a pegasi. I wished I was borned as a zebra." Cottonsaid gloomyto herselfstaring to the moon.

"And why is that?" Cottonheard somepony say behind her.

Cottonturned her headto look behind herto see herbrother standing therelooking at herwith a small smile.

"It's just that I don't want ponies judging you or Zippy just becuase your different. It's unfair that you take  
all those mean things they say while I'm here standing there doing nothing." Shesaid looking back at the  
stars.

Shethen heardhooves coming closer to herby the corner of hereye she saw lightning laying on the grass next to her.

"You know how stars are born?" Lightning suddenlysaid looking up at the night sky.

Sheshakesherhead looking at him with curiosity.

"Well dispite they all look the same from here butthey're different actually." He said

"Really?" Shesaid with herhead tilted

Taking his eyes of the night sky he looks at her andnods "Eeyup thier different colors blue,yellow, and red. Also have thier own temperature."

"Woah for real!" Shesaid with amazement in her voice.

Again nods "Eeyup the red stars are the coldest ones, the yellow ones are a little hot but still cold now  
the blue ones are the hottest of them all."

"That's cool but what does it have to do with all of this." Shesaid looking at him.

He giveshis sisterwith a small "I'm getting there. Now stars are born in a nebula or in other wordsa cloud of dust."

"So they are like brothers?" Shesaid questionly.

"Eeyup despite being different from each other they're all important and serve for a purpose."

"How so?"

"Well without them we wouldn't find our way back home orguidance. Giving us light for the night and  
giving us a nice show." He said giving his sistera smile.

Shegives a small smile in return.

"As a mare once said 'Families don't have to match. You don't have to look like someone else to love them.' The only thing that matters is that your my sister I love. Zebra or pegasi you shouldn't let others actions change opinionabout yourself.  
That's your job not theirs and believe it or not? Theirjust snobby to see your a cool, intelligent, and cute filly. I'm suprise there aren't any little colts asking you out." He said with a teasing smile

"LIGHTNING!" Cotton yelled aslook away from him with a blush on herface.

Despite him being herbrother he can be a jerk sometimes. There would be times him pulling pranks  
on herbut shealways got herrevenge. Like one time he glued a pink mustache on her face when she was happend after that? Well let's just say his stuff made her100 bits rich.

"You know I'm still a young filly. Besides if I did you and dad will go all 'good soldierbad soldier." Cottonsaid looking at him with an eyebrow raised

Good soldierBad soldieris a thing herdad and brother do. It was something her dad did back in the something went missing or something is wrong they interrogated soldiers. So they did the interrogation in her dad's  
office with Lightning being the good soldier and Zachary the bad soldier. Thisonce time the ice cream bucket was empty and they found it under zippy's bed. So they interrogated Zippy, which resulted both of them painting the house after  
being 'grounded'by Golden.

"Well I might agree with you on that but we're getting off topic. Just remember what I told you be happy  
of who you are. Don't think about how ponies treat me I can handle it." He gave hera small smile.

"You know something?" Cottonsaid looking at him

"What?" He said

"Why is your cutie mark a lightning bolt with wings instead of a smile?You makeother ponies smile  
even in thier darkest time." Sheasked

"2 things. 1) I think my cutie mark looks cool than a smile. 2) It's who I am." He said with a smirk on his  
muzzle.

Cottonlet out a small giggle and walk up to him standing next to him. Then lies next to him hersmall filly body touching his right wing. Feelingwarmaround her she realizedit's his wing covering her.  
The only thing shecould do is snuggle to his side with a smile on herface, watching the stars with her bigbrother.

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

In grief insideherbrother's room layingon his bed. Looking at a framedphoto that was on small table across the bed. The photo consisted of Cottonand herwhole family at a picnic at a park. Both her parents resting  
on the picnic blanket, Lightning sleeping on itand her playing with Zippy. Zacharydecided to take themat a picnic since he had a day off from work. Zacharyis a fitness trainer in a place called 'TUFF PONIES'. It's the  
job he liked since he is a retired general. He said it reminded him back in his days atthe army. Making ponies into fierceless warriors with no reason to back down.

"Sweety everything alright?" Cottonheard a soft voice breaking her away from the photo.

She saw hermom looking at herwith a small frown. Shecould see there was clothingon  
her back.

"No it's just with Lightning gone I just feel empty." Cottonsaid as She brought her eyes backat the photo.

"I know sweetie,it also pains me to see my only colt gonebut we must not be defeated." Goldensaid solemnly.

Once Golden heard that her son was gone she was devastated. Of course it was mother instinct to care about her 'little' colt. Lightning being a full grown stallion, he was still a little colt to her. He was herlittle ball of hope when she  
was young. She thought that having a baby was out of the option since she and Zachary were different that all changed when she knew she was pregnant. That day she wouldn't stop rubbing her belly knowing that she had her  
ball of hope inside of her. The day she was due she finally saw her ball of hope right in front of her eyes. A little colt with her's and Zachary's features, a colt she can finally call son, a colt who would keep the legacy goingand  
who will find his destiny later on life.

"Huh?" Cottonsaid taking hereyes againoff the picture to hermom.

Goldengavehera small smile "We shouldn't losehope. Your brother is a strong colt he can take care of himself. Your father taught him well to know everything about survival. All we need is to wait and hope he returns safe  
and sound."

"But how can I keep hope when I know he could get hurt or maybe he doesn't knowhis way back home?" Cottonasked her mom

"Maybe this will help you." Goldensaid before she reached the clothing behind her putting it on the bed.

It was a turtle neck sport's jacket. It was midnight blackwith three aqua coloredstripes on the sides. The zipper was also aqua the back it had Lightning's name incursive and the number 27.  
His cutie mark on the left sleeve.

"Your brother was going to give it to you as your birthday present. Since this happend might as well give it  
to you early." Goldensaid with a smile

"What is it? Also why is Lightning's name andcutie mark on it?" Cottonasked as she looked at the sports jacket.

"Well it's your brother's old racer jacket.." Mom said

Cotton stared at the jacket with a awe look on her face. Everything that Lightning had was cool. Now she gets to have the most awesome and coolest thing is her brother's racer jacket. Lightning's most treasured thing that's now in her possession.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do to find Lightning?" Cottonasked as shetried on the jacket.

The jacketwas a bit big for herbut not that much. The sleeves were big for her little front legs, so shelifted them up a bit.

Golden sighed "Sweetie we..."

She stopped when she saw Cotton's'Overkill Cuteness' as herbrother calls it. Her'Overkill Cuteness' is herlying down, look up at her'victim' and give the puppy eye look. Goldentries to look away, so Cotton  
started to whimper. Golden tried to resist her daughters cuteness and with the jacket big on her didn't help either it just added more cuteness.

"You sure got your father's stuborness." She said smiling before she fainted fromcuteness.

"No she didn't. She's just using strategy." Avoice said scaring the mares.

"AHHH!" Goldenand Cottonscreamunison

Theyhear chuckling so they look for the pony responsible for scaring them. Theysaw Zacharyat the door chuckling. Both maresgive Zacharydeadpan looks.

"ZACHARY! DID YOU HAVE SCARE TWO INNOCENT MARES TALKING PEACEFULLY!" Goldenyelled at her husband.

Zachary winced a little before rubbing his left ear. "Dear I though I told you to control your yelling Zippy is asleep". Once finishing rubbing his ear, he looks at his daughterwith a smile"Hey princess looking good."

"Thanks dad." Cotton thankedas shegave a smile.

"So what were you girls talking about?" Zacharyasked.

"Cotton wants to go find Lightning, but it's dangerous for her to be out there." Goldenexplained.

"I thinks it's a great idea." Dad suddenly agreeing with his daughter.

"What! Zachary we can't let Cotton go all by herself she's just a filly." Golden said trying to convince her husband this was a bad idea.

"Honey you know our saying 'Never leave a stripe behind'." Zachary said trying to use his tactics on his wife.

"Still honey there are lots of placesLightning would be in." Cottonexclaimed

Zacharysuddenly has a smug smile on his face "That's why I sent some letters to some ponies to help us find Lightning."

"You did?" Goldenasked

Henods "Eeyup when I came back from getting the girls."

"Ok then but to whom did you sent the letters to?" Goldenasked with a raised eyebrow

Zachary's smug smile grows "Let's just says'The Elemental Strikers' are getting back together."

Cotton looks at her dad then to the jacket. Looking at it with determination she vowed she will find her brother even if it means to give up everything she loved.

* * *

 **SO I SAW THE MLP MOVIE AND IT KINDA MADE ME THINK WRITING A STORY ABOUT IT. ANOTHER THING IF YOU NOTICE THERE WERE SOME QUOTES IN THISAND I DONT OWN THEM THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS.I WANT YOU GUYS TO KNOW IM HAPPYYOU TAKE YOUR TIME TO READ THIS STORY. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME TIPS TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER. SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER *HOWLS***


End file.
